December's Secrets
by Like an Outlaw Baby
Summary: An orphan girl runs away into Transylvanian woods, what happens when she meets her to be captor? What does he want with her? Will she get through this passionate maze alive? UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hellooo. This is my first fan fic, and my hundreth story It's about an orphan girl, who lost her parents recently. She runs away from the home she was placed in, but gets captured by a man. Taking her into custudy. Lots of bumpy roads. But along the entire way she doesn't give up fighting, will she be broken, or will she keep up the fight? Read and find out. I really suck at summaries, but the stories okay. This is my original, please don't use my characters. xD Alex:

The night air was cold. And bitter against my face. My nose was blood red, so were my cheeks and my ears. The snow bunched around above my ankles. The trees were blocking me from view of any near by villages or housings. Which was a good thing. I had run away from my Foster home. My house was caught in a fire, killing my Father and my younger brother. And I was alone, and put in a home. And I hated it more than anything.

Two weeks after, I split. But now as I look back, I'm wondering if it was a good idea. It was a kind of; spurr of the moment thing. And now I'm feeling a bit foolish. The trees also blocked the strong wind, beating at the outter barracades of the branches. I sighed, it could be worse. I pull my jacket together as much as possible; hugging to its little to none warmth. My pants dragged the wet ground. The cold water going up to my shins and calfs. It froze my skin. My long dark hair, was down. Hanging around my lower waiste and abdomen. I would've put it in a poney tail, to keep it out of the way. But, if it covered my ice ears, I think I could handle it getting in the way.

My feet made little crunch noises as I pulled my small backpack tightly to my body. Trying to steal away any warmth I possible could. It was dark and hard to see. If it weren't for the moonlight, I'd have been standing in a huge snowy forest; pitch black. Like I said, it could've been worse. The owl cooed lightly, and I even caught a glimpse of a red fox. I shook, I didn't really like dogs or any of the above; as a child I got bit by a wolf, and never really got over it. I closed my eyes, trudging forward. I started to humm, which went on to full singing. I sang lullibies of happy times. Of heat and of summer. Of smiling faces, and of Christmas trees. I sang of happiness. I was a very talented singer; my grandmother sang at her local church, and to put it short. . .she was amazing. And when she found I could sing, her hopes soured. She always loved it, and the gift was passed on to me.

There was crunching behind me, which immediately made me stop. I slowly turned to look behind me. And all I was assaulted with was a cold wind. I closed my eyes, singing happier and louder. I turned back around, and dragged onward. My light Trasilvanian accent, added to the very European song. I sang to the night, and I rejoiced. Even though I was dying inside. I didn't know how long I'd last out here; but even the forest and the snow is better than my old life. I lifted my foot carefully, and set it down. There was a later crunch behind me. Maybe a wolf? I didn't turn around.

I lifted my foot carefully, again. Another crunch beside mine. I made my racing heart get back into my chest. I made myself breath steadily. I was not afriad, I was not afraid. I sang more and more. But when I heard a tree branch break behind me; my senses jolted. I bolted forward, fast than I could believe I've ever run before. I ran with all my might. And something was growling behind me. I didn't look, I didn't care. I stared straight ahead of me, dodging tree limbs, and huge trees. I ran through the forest as if I were and elf; born here. I did live here most of my life; hints, the soft accent. But they always told us to never go into the woods. Wolves would come, and they were always afraid as little ones, we'd run in foolishly. My Father tought me better. But I was not prepared for a wolf, nor the being that flew in front of me. I stopped dead in my tracks, staring up at him. He had brown hair, that was cut short, below his ears. He was very tall, I was guessing 6'3. Because I was only 5'3, and I stared up at him. He towered over me. He had black clothes, and a knife covered with a sheath. His shoulders were broad, this guy worked hard every day of his life. I slowly started backing up, to only have himadvance forward.

"What do you want?" I asked quietly. My voice didn't shake, and I was proud of that. He was silent. His brown hair blowing in the wind. I backed up till I was against a tree.

"You." He said, in a deep heavy accented voice. It shook my bones, but it never showed on my face. He came forward till I could feel his body heat against mine. Which I was happy and disgusted with at the same time. Was he from the home? "I'm not going back to the home." I said sternly. He didn't say anything, only inched forward. I felt behind me, grabbing on to a rugged tree branch. I was not going back to that damned home. I ripped it off suddenly, bringing it across his face, before it even came a foot from him, he grabbed it. I dropped it lazily. "Shit." I whispered. He face was solemn, uncaring and looking bored. Before I really understood what I was doing, I kicked him in the shins.

For a moment he faultered, and that was long enough for me to get away. Although I felt air behind me making a whoosing sound, I didn't turn to look. All of a sudden my head was yanked back. My hair was pulled back in his hair. He was holding on by maybe an inch. I looked at his little sheath, I made a break for it. And surprisingly I got it. I cut away the inch or two he had in his hand, and split. I was running like the devil himself was behind me; although this time I did look back. He was inches behind me, and then it happened. The thing that would inevitably seal my fate of returning. In one sudden move, it was all over; I tripped. Landing on my back. I saw a streak of black, and stars shot over my vision. And I felt nothing but warmth.

A/N: I know you wanna rate me. Come on. Do it. ! xD


	2. Chapter 2

I dreamed of being at home. In the warm fuzzy living room. Singing with my Father, and laughing with my younger brother. His long black hair always getting in his eyes. The same with my Father. We all laughed rich and full. I closed my eyes for a brief moment, and I was standing outside in the cold. I looked ahead of me and saw my home on fire. The large two story building in flames. I screamed, screamed for all I was worth. I knew there was nothing I could do. And as tears flew down my beaten cheeks, I watched my family die. I watched my life die. I watched my freedom, and my happiness die. I laid down in the snow and hid away from my life. I listened to the cracking of the fire behind me, and I sang. This time it was soft, lonely, anguished, and sad. I curled up in the thick snow, and let the fresh drops cover me. Maybe I'd dissapear. Maybe I'd freeze to death, actually, now that I thought about it, it was freezing. Not like in my dream, literally. It was. . .so cold. I buried my arms within myself. Trying to get warm. But to no avail, I shook violently. Maybe I'd die; that wouldn't be so bad. But voices were talking to me, trying to wake me up. I whispered 'Go away.' Why won't anyone just leave me alone? Is it really that difficult? Someone was shaking me. But my arms were numb, and I couldn't feel anything. I opened my eyes to a shining, brilliant light. And there was laughter singing from its depths. I opened my eyes wider. It was bright, illuminating this wary black scene. Soft cinnemon radiated from it, and I felt warmth on my face. So much laughter, and singing. I got up, and walked shakily to the light, wobbly. I knew there was no way to stand on my own, but I wasn't doing it on my own. Someone was calling to me, and picking me up. I smiled, closing my eyes. 'I must be dead.' I thought warily. Someone called out to me, and I turned slowly around. I saw my Father. My heart stopped, he was standing inside the on fire doorway. I smiled. "Daddy!" I yelled out, running to him. I clasped my arms around him, smiling and giggling. "Daddy! I can't believe you're alive!" He smiled down at me, but the smile quickly faded. And something else spread across him. His mouth started eroding in flesh. It dropped to the ground burning. His arms did the same, except I couldn't feel it, because I was so dreadfully cold. "Daddy?" I whispered quietly.

I bolt up in bed. Looking around. There was the same man there earlier. Except. . .I felt miserable. Emotionally, of course, but my body felt horrible. I laid back, my head swirling. "Oh God." I whispered, I felt like I was going to throw up. But this time, I wasn't cold at all. I was hot, and sweating. I shook my head, trying to get the feeling to get away from me. The bed indented, but I couldn't open my eyes. They were. . .so heavy. "Rest, you are ill. You must stay back." I shook my head, but something was injected into me. A needle? Yes, a needle. But I just, I just couldn't open my eyes! My thoughts clouded, and my mind finally told me to be quiet. And I slank back, and the only thing running through me was unconciousness and my own miserable body.

I awoke again, this time feeling better. Not good, not good at all. But leaps and bounds better than I did the first time I woke up. I looked around, throwing the scratchy blanket off of me. The room was small, the one window, barred. I didn't want to panick, but I did. I jumped off the bed, only succeeding in falling to the cold floor. The room was small, and there was no where to go. And the only thing I had one was my bra and undies. I didn't care. I wanted out of this room. I shot up, going to the windows. I looked to the low ceiling. Finding one air vent. Except it was small, my brother probably wouldn't even be able to squeeze through. I closed my eyes to that image. I mentally shook myself. I could still try. I jumped onto the bed. Ignoring the violent wave that shot through me. Something was wrong with my body, but I didn't care enough to check. Foolish, but true. The bed was low, and by standing on it, I was 2 feet from it. I growled, I could manage it. I jumped once, not enough. Twice, a little more. And finally, I grasped onto the small metal airway. I hung in the air, yanking at it. I fell to my knees on the bed. But the little metal clasp was in my hand. I smiled, oh yeah, I was good. I jumped twice again. It was just enough. I clung to the edge of the ceiling. I worked out often, I may have been short, and small. But I was quick on my feet and strong. I lifted myself, moaning from the intense pain that shot through my head. There was no way I could fit through this. But I did get a glimpse in the ceiling. I could get out of here. I told myself this repeatedly. Until arms clasped around my waiste, pulling me down. I squeeled. Shaking from the man's hold. "Lemme go!" I yelled. He held me to his back, so I couldn't see him. I twist and wiggled in his grip, but there was no way I was getting out of it. The pain in my head was screaming. My mind wavered, and my body faultered for a moment. I almost couldn't breath. The person was just holding me, waiting for me to calm down. I tried to fight, but something was wrong with my head. Quicker than I even started beating on him, it ended just as fast. He held on tightly. I closed my eyes, my head leaning back to lay againt his hard chest. My breathing was shaky. I opened my eyes to the same man as earlier, his dark black brown eyes looking at me bored. "Okay." I whispered. My body just wasn't having any of it. He stepped off the bed, wiping the dirt away with one hand, laying me down with the other. He turned to leave. I called out shakily. "Don't." I whispered it, but he heard. He didn't turn around, but he did stop. "Am I at the home?" I managed to say. A shook of his head told me no.

"Where am I?" He didn't say anything. I lifted up, glaring at him. I would go down with a fight, I breathed for a few moments, staring at his back. I wished it would set on fire. I raised up grasping onto the bars of the small bed. He turned around. His brown hair looking as if it were floating around his head. He was handsome, very. Tall, maybe in his middle 20's. He had a little stubble around his chin and cheeks. But. . .the kind of stubble like the models in magazines, like they were purposely made to look that way. I raised my fists in front of my face. I shook for a moment, positive I was about to fall, but I didn't. I stood. "I repeat, where-am-I." I said this shakily, as if each word were causing me to want to just, throw up more. He stood, looking over and down at me. He stepped forward, I squeezed my sweating fists tightly. Balling them up. I could manage at least one hit, at least just one.

"You are far from home." He stated simply. Stepping forward. "You should not be awake right now. How is that possible." He asked lazily. The man looked bored. I rolled my eyes at him. I was taught with respect, but I wouldn't give it to people who didn't deserve it. Especially kidnappers. I smiled, raising my middle finger at him, my other fist still protectively in fron of my face. But only in vain. My eyes cloud over, but this time, I shook myself physically. My black hair was half wet half dry. Some sticking to my face from sweat, the rest hanging to my stomach. Straight as a board, but it just made me feel ten times hotter. I couldn't take it any more. I wavered, sliding back on my heel, falling backwards. But hands caught me, setting me down easily. "Screw you." I whispered, my eyes starting to close. I was getting really freaking tired of going unconciouse. Again, something was injected into me. And I couldn't say anything. My mind and body went into autopilot.

A/N: Sorry this is so short ya'll. It's my lunch break and I rushed the last paragraph. But I'll be back and write a better one. Promise , love love love. Oh btw - I'll be your best friend if you rate. wink wink


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to voices. Although I couldn't hear really understand what they were saying. I lazily reached for the blanket, pulling it over myself. It was an automatic kinda thing. The voices stopped, and everything was silent. I didn't feel as bad as the last two times I woke up. Which was a plus. I rolled over, curling up into a little ball. The bed beneath me was freezing, it felt like steel, I grumbled. Trying to get comfortable, but to no avail. I opened my eyes groggily. Then closed them, then opened them again. This time really taking in the room. There were five men in the back. Talking lightly. Then a woman in brown by the door, smoking a cigarett. And two men in front of me. Not only 5 or so feet away. I opened my eyes bigger. Curling up slightly tighter. I sat up slowly, looking around. Same room, more people. I didn't like this situation. I couldn't take on everyone, I wasn't even sure I could take on one. Maybe the woman. . .again only in vain did I believe this. I looked from one person to another. Everyone looked back at me. "Where-am-I?" I said this sternly. I was also getting tired of asking this. The one man in front of me turned his head a little. "She is untrained?" He said to no one. A couple people nodded, everyone else just looked bored.

"Untrained, who do you think you are?" I asked incredulously. Untrained? I am no dog. The man looked amused, he bowed lightly. His spikey short hair staying in place. Except his black eyes lifted to mine. Silencing me. I took a deep breath. He stepped forward, I scooted back. I took the blanket slowly, wrapping it around myself. I didn't like being in a whole room with people, half nude. I breathed lightly. Trying to calm myself down as much as I could.

"Are you afraid?" I burrowed my eyebrows.

"Fuck you." I said harshly.

He looked pissed, his senical smile turned to an evil grin, he started walking towards me. He kneeled over the bed grasping me by the throat. I coughed, as he squeezed harder.

"Learn to hold your mouth, slave." I looked at him strangely. Then I got pissed. I judo chopped his arm, breaking the connection. I flipped him over the bed, straddling his waiste. I heald my hand to his throat. Squeezing harshly. His breathing stopped, and I sware I almost felt his heart stop too. I bared my teeth.

"Learn to shut the hell up you sinical prick." He smiled, growling. If doing both was possible, this man did it perfectly. I looked around the room, watching the people. Their bored expressions looked amused. They were all smiling. In fact the woman by the door was laughing, clapping lightly.

"Well done, sugar." She had this. . .strange accent. Southern, very very southern. Except she was deathly pale. I don't think the woman ever saw a ray of sunshine. Her smile was white, and almost blinding. She had thick red curls, draping her large bosom and back. She was tall. Probably around 6 foot or so. Beautifully perfect. She had pressed slacks on. Tan, a black lace blouse. Black stilletoe pumps, the kit and caboodle. I was brought out of my thoughts when I was thrown across the room viciously. I slammed against it, a nasty crack erupting from my back. The scratchy blanket was on the bed, so my small black panties and the exposed bottom of my rear was into view. I layed on my side, my back facing everyone. My black hair covering different odds of my body. My legs were crossed. And my eyes were closed. I wasn't unconciouse, but something happened. I didn't move.

"Oh, well, that's great. Let's just kill her." This was from the southern woman.

"The little one's got spice." Someone said, male.

"You could say that." Another far away male.

Another male was laughing, it was a beautiful laugh. "I thought you were scared for a minute there Anthony. Have you learned your lesson? Did the little girl teach you to hold your mouth?"

"I think I taught her to hold hers." He growled, it made me shake mentally.

"No, I think you just knocked her unconciouse. I'm pretty sure if she were awake she would still be telling you off." The man was trying to say the sentence without laughing, but failed horribly.

"She's a pretty little thang, isn't she?" The woman said softly. Everyone was silent, it made me feel uncomfortable.

"She's a good fighter, for her age, and for human." Human? What was that supposed to mean? Someone chuckled, another male. I was getting tired of the guy's voices.

"She's tiny."

"Oh shut up boy, you want her." The woman.

"I have to admit, she's very. . .alluring when she is angry." His voice was husky, and that made me. . .really uncomfortable.

"What's her story anyways?" My story, was a horrible one.

"I don't know. Something like they found her in the woods, she was singing. It was late at night. Adam found her. Apparently they faught." Anthony.

"What do you mean, faught?" The sounthern woman.

"He backed her to a tree, she caught a limb and tried to smack him with it, he grabbed it. She only used it for a distraction, kicking his leg. She tried to run away, but he grabbed her by the hair. She took his knife and cut her own hair. But she accidentally tripped, knocking herself out."

"Wow. This was from Adam?"

"Yeah." Silence.

"She tried to escape earlier. She opened the air shaft."

The woman chuckled.

"You mean to say she got inside?"

"No, it was too small, he had to pull her down."

"Spicy indeed." She said softly. I groned. My back really hurt. And my bottom was cold from the air. Everyone's breath caught, listening. The door suddenly opened, but I couldn't turn to see. Something very bad happened to my back on the last hit. My pouty lips were facing the wall. Doing exactly what they were, pouting. The room filled with a chill, and everyone was positively silent.

"What happened." It was Adam. The brown haired man. No one moved, or tried to explain.

"She attacked." Anthony. What a bastard.

"You attacked first." The southern woman.

"She needs to learn respect."

"She gives it when it is given."

"She is a slave!" Slap and silence. The sound of flesh hitting flesh was heard throughout the room. Echoeing.

"Enough Adam." A soft male voice said. It was a new voice. It was delicate and quiet, but it held venom right under the surface. The silence was starting to get to me. Someone touched my back, I didn't move, couldn't.

"It's broken." He said lightly. He lifted me effortlessly, bridal style. I couldn't open my eyes. But I whimpered loudly from the pain that shot through me. I tried not to cry, but failed. Sniffling againt the man's cold chest. Air whooshed by us while he left the room. Pacing. Another door was opened after a while. I was set onto a cold table. I did open my eyes this time, greeted with the most beautiful man I'd ever saw in my life time. His hair was fine, and long. So long I couldn't see where it ended. It was in waves, not straight like mine, or curly thick like the woman's. Just a fine wave of beautiful hair. His skin was a complexion of fair white. Like lilles. Soft and delicate. He had big blue eyes. Not the ice kind, more leaning towards grey. A deep grey, like the color of a snow wolf's coat. He had a defined jaw, leading to a delicate curve of shoulders. His face was delicate and feminin. Except his body was not. It was muscular. Not freakishly so, just along with that delicate musculine. He had the aurmona of a man. It was intoxicating. It mellowed out my raging fear. Making it only a dull ache, leading along the pain to my back to nothing more than a throbbing. Until all the pain was gone. We stared at eachother for a good long while. His eyes soft and. . .somewhat lazy like a feline. It was hypnotizing. They were hypnotizing, this man was hypnotizing. My mind was a cloud, staring at him. I wanted to close my eyes and never wake up, and I almost did. Until someone came into the room. I didn't look to see. I didn't move. He took my hair away for my sweating face, wraping it delicately into a wrap around my shoulder. Laying it down easily. Someone was sliding my panties down my legs. I wanted to move, but coudln't. I just, couldn't look away. My eyes got big and I started to say something, but his eyes just got more intense, and his smile more hypnotizing. I closed my eyes trying to wake up. "Wake up." I whispered. I long nail lifted my chin. I opened my eyes slowly. Looking away from his eyes, but still at his face. My bra was being removed. I had myself back enough to cover myself, I didn't mean to whimper. But it came out non-the-less. He smiled delicately, softly. Something was placed gentlyat my opening. And my eyes got massive. I bit my bottom lip.My hand found his soft hand beside my face. I gripped it tightly, squezing my eyes closed as hard as I could. His hand held mine lightly. His hand was soft, everything about this man was beautiful. His nail scratched the inside of my palm gently. Reassuringly. The 'something' was pressed into me more. I sucked in breath. Pain hit me below my abdomen. His finger dipped inside me deeply, slowlygoing in circles.I heard him say it, but didn't really listen to it, because it was roughly pulled out of me. I yelped at the sudden pain. It didn't feel as bad as my back, it was like someone was sticking me with a large surgical needle, carelessly. I breathed hard. Still not listening to what the man was saying. I didn't care.

"She's pure." And then there was silence. They were. . .inspecting me? My hands were pulled from my chest, and I pulled them back. I accidentally opened my eyes to look into the white haired man's. He smiled more, but his eyes left mine. He was looking at the person above me. Those eyes betrayed his careing smile. It betrayed his whole outlook. He looked deadly and ready to attack, even though the smile and his expression was still light and happy. Trusting, almost. He caught my eyes again, and winked. Smiling easily, like father would to a daughter with a scratch on her knee, while he cleaned it out. Promising it wouldn't hurt. This brought a burning to my chest, and a fat tear roll down my cheek. His eyes followed the tear. His hand never left mine, only raised a finger to whipe it away. His smile faultered, but when he returned his gaze to mine, it replinished. Hands held my chest gently in two rough hands, feeling. Another tear.

"C." My lower lip pouted. I wanted to die, and I hated this and everyone else. Something cold was wrapped around my waiste, measuring.

"Seventeen twenty four." I had a tiny wasite. Although my hips were large and wide. I'd gotten compliments on my body before, but ignored them in vain. I was only 17. Another tear at that thought fell. What a young age to die. Was I going to die? That thought didn't scare me as much as it should have. I opened my eyes again, looking at the white haired man, tears falling freely. He looked sad, but still held his ground, smiling. His extremely long lashes slowly blinking every now and then; while rough hands took over my body, examining every inch.

"Scar on her left ankle." Pause, "It looks like a wolf bite." He looked up at him at that. More silence, "Just a dog Lord." Lord? What the hell was wrong with these people! He turned back to me. The other man took both my wrists in one of his hand, rubbing them together. Then pulling them apart, looking intently at them.

"She has a bad right wrist." The white haired man said nothing. Someone walked into the room, holding the door open. A smaller bra was fitted to me, and then comfortable panties. Sliding easily up my shaped legs. The door stayed open, just long enough for me to focuse on something other than the man. Finally I sat up. Wrenching away from the man who inspected me. A sudden, unfamiliar pain shot through my lower abdomen, cursing through my stomach, between my legs. I whimpered. Falling into the courner. The same people were in the room again. The southern woman, then men, Anthony, and lastly Adam. Resting against the door, although keeping a watchful eye on everyone, especially the white haired man. The man who inspected me, handed a sheet of paper to the woman. She raised her eyebrows at looking at it. From it, to me, and then back again. Still keeping that lazy face.

"That little thing is pure? Look at her." She stated simply. I wrapped my head in my arms. Shielding myself from everyone. Maybe I'd just die, but I knew I wasn't that lucky.

"Well, we can change that." That was from the bastard, Anthony. He stepped over towards me. I hugged against the wall. Maybe if I pushed hard enough I'd just, dissapear. Movement caught my eye, the white haired man stood up. Anthony stopped in his tracks. His eyes trailing over to him. He bowed his head, without looking up.

"I'm sorry. . .my Lord." The white haired man nodded.

"You will step away, and not come near her again." He lifted his head at this. Looking intently at him. But the look quickly faded.

"Yes, my Lord." He growled. There was a whip of air, and then white haired man had his claws digging into Anthony's face. I couldn't then man they called Lord, except for his back.

"What did you say, Anthony?" He said it calmly, bored. Anthony was terrified, his fear reaked.

"Y-Yes my Lord." He studdered appologizingly. The Lord nodded. Walking back to the huddled form of me. I shifted to where I could hide myself even better. I was like a tiny white ball. With little lace undergarments. He picked me up, much to my dismay. I didn't try to push away, I knew that was stupid. I gripped his silk shirt in my hands, pushing my forehead against his chest.

"Adam." He called out softly. Adam strode over silently, the same bored look on his face.

"Yes." He was the first to not call him my Lord. How refreshing.

"Take her to the bathing room." He said softly. I looked up at the man, staring at him, pleading and begging in my eyes. My face still streaked with tears, I gripped his shirt tightly. Not wanting to let go. He smiled down at me.

"I will see you later on, pet." I shook, sniffling. I put my head down, my hair shielding my face, as Adam took me in his grasp. I laid my head against his chest trying not to cry.

"As for you, everyone leave us." His soft voice was heard throughout the room. Everyone left in a beautiful scurry. I just then noticed how beautiful everyone was, how was that possible? And indeed, everyone left. The only people left in that horrifying room left, was Anthony and the 'Lord.'


	4. Chapter 4

Adam opened another door, leading down from a dark hallway. I couldn't see any details, the place was pitch black. I was scared Adam would trip because he couldn't see. But, he strolled elegantly down the long hallway. Opening the door to a large lit bathroom. Everything in this room was black, and marble. The ceilings were massive. But I hated how I couldn't see anything. I couldn't even tell where the dark from the doorway started, to the dark of the expensive marble. Adam set me on the toilet, walking across the room to the dark Jacuzzi like bathtub. Turning on the water. I looked from him to the door, and then back again. I made a break for it. But before I had even taken two steps Adam was already in front of me. He took me by the waist, holding me still. His face expressionless. I wiggled and tried to move, but to no avail. "Lemme go!" I cried, my body wracking with tears.

"I cannot." He said slowly. He reached for the straps of my bra. I looked up at him wide eyed.

"No." I whispered. I was afraid, really afraid.

"I am going to do nothing to you. I will not harm you in any way. All I must do, is bathe you. Trust me." I shook my head, my black hair spiraling around me.

"P-please, please let me go, please A-Adam." He stiffened at me saying his name. But only continued to remove my little of nothing clothing. Pulling off my white lace bra, my breasts hitting the cold air. Thankfully, Adam did not look at me. In fact he looked away. He leaned down, sliding my panties from my pale legs. He held me in place with one hand, gently taking away my undergarments with the other. He picked me up, still clawing at his arms. Holding my bottom with one of his hands, taking my back, bridal style in the other. He laid me, still fighting, in the water. I felt like a cat not wanting to get wet. The second he put me down I splashed to the farthest wall. Clawing at it. He stayed where he was. He backed away, lightly holding his hands up. To show no harm, I supposed.

"I'm leaving, if you want privacy, you can have it. I couldn't let you be alone the first time. I'll stand outside of the door waiting. Take your time." And with that he turned around, the same bored tone. Except I had more respect for Adam. It seemed he was the closest thing I had to savor in this place. And like he said, he stepped out quietly. And I was left alone, to cry, trying to piece together what was of my life.

About twenty minutes later I stepped out of the water, my bare feet padding across the cold marble surface of the floor. I looked around finding no towels, nothing but the skimpy bra and undies. I sighed miserably, slipping them on. The bra was a tight fit, hugging to my breasts. The panties were cutoffs. Meaning they were just as tiny, exposing the bottom half of my cheeks to whom ever wanted to see them. It bugged me, and I wanted my other under clothing back. But they needed washing, and I suppose this would just have to do. I looked in the mirror at myself. My long black hair clung to my face, neck, and body. My small shape was shivering, because it was so cold. My long black lashes were dripping, and my large honey eyes were tired. I trudged on the door, pushing. There was a light thud, and Adam opened the door.

"Ready?" I looked coldly at him.

"Ready for what?" I asked timidly.

"To go back to your room." He said softly. I felt relieved for a minute. But then I stepped back.

"Where are all those people?" I wasn't going down without another fight. I wasn't mature enough for that. Adam didn't advance; he only looked at me, saying nothing.

"Where's . . . Anthony?" I asked. If there was anyone I was even close to worried about, it was being left alone . . . with him. He smiled warily at me, like he was tired.

"Anthony is, no longer a problem. Don't worry; he won't be near you without supervision."

"I don't want supervision. I want to be left alone. What do you want with me?" I asked, backing up more. Adam looked down at the ground, and then back down at me. He stepped inside the room. I backed up more.

"I can't do that, and I'm not the person to tell you that."

"You can tell me, you just don't want to." I said, backing against the marble sink. No branches this time. He shook his head, stepping in again.

"Come on; let me take you to your room." I shook my head, my eyes big, and just as tired.

"I don't wanna go." I was being a child, but I had a damn good reason!

"Do you want to stay in here?" I looked around the bathroom, and then past Adam at the . . . very open, very dark hallway. I looked back at him.

"No." I said quietly, looking down at the ground.

"Do I have to carry you again?" He asked, and as I looked up at him, I saw the first smile. He had a great smile. I glared at him,

"No." I said sharply. I walked past him to the open hallway. I didn't make a break for it, and he didn't try to grab me. I walked into straight darkness. I went along pretty well for a while; until I tripped on something, somewhat feeling like a rug under my toes. Adam caught me easily, hoisting me back up. I felt against a wall, trying to find my way back into the middle of the hallway, finally Adam picked me up. This time not bridal style, he pulled me over his shoulder, my bottom in the air. I gasped, trying to get down. He didn't say anything, when he turned to his right; I felt his breath on my rear, I immediately told him to put me down. In a second he had I repositioned bridal style. My head automatically rested against his chest. I looked up at him, but couldn't see his face. I still didn't understand why everything was so dark.

I whispered lightly, "What am I doing here?"

"What were you doing in the woods?" I did look up at him this time, straining as much as I could to see his face. I didn't answer.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Well, whether you want to or not, you'll have to soon." He said in his thick accent.

"Why?" I asked, quietly.

"Because it's the reason you're here." Before I knew it, we had stepped back into the room. He walked over to my bed, placing me there silently, he turned to walk away.

"Wait-"I called out to him.

"C-Can you stay, with me?" I asked even quieter. He turned to look at m, like he was pondering it. He smiled that same bored tired look again. He walked over sitting on the ground, his back against the hard brick. I looked at him for a moment, before lying back against the mattress, looking at the opposite wall. We both sat in silence for a while. My mind was lost in thought, swimming over everything that was happening.

"Who would I ask?" I said quietly, I knew he knew what I meant.

"Dameitre."

"Dameitre." I whispered his name.

"The white haired man." A grunt a few feet away told me I was correct. I was silent for a long time.

"Why were you in the woods?" I looked over at him, the moon light illuminating pieces of his face. A cheek bone here, part of his neck, a wisp of hair covering his eye.

"I was running away."

"From what?"

"An orphanage." I said quietly. We were both quiet for a long time. After a while the silence was broken by the door opening. It was the man who inspected me. I shot up in bed, scooting to the very back. I didn't like that man. He ignored me, looking to Adam.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Adam didn't look at him.

"Talking." He said, looking up at him. Apparently Adam gave him a look that said, 'go away.' Because he turned to me, he had clothing in his hands. I eyed them wantonly. Without looking away from me, he said.

"Want me to change her?" I stared at him wide eyed. Scooting farther back.

"Get out." And with those two words Adam spoke, the man turned and left. He laid the clothes on the bed.

"Adam?" I asked quietly. There was no way I was going to let this question slide.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Why did he do that to me?" I had a feeling he might have known exactly what I was talking about.

"We had to check and see if you were pure."

"Pure?"

"Virgin." He said carefully.

"W-why?" I looked over at him, frighteningly.

"To see if you were who we were looking for." He said quietly.

"Was I?" Silence.

"We think so." He said quietly.

"Why do you want me?" I whispered. I felt his eyes on me.

"You have to ask Dameitre."

"He scares me."

"He scares a lot of people." He sighed heavily, shifting.

"He will be here soon. He's a very in . . . depth person."

"What do you mean?"

"He believes in respect, old times, and tradition. He doesn't evolve well. That's one whole reason you are actually here." I looked at him intently.

"I don't understand." He sighed again, from his body language looking a little uncomfortable.

"You won't have to after a while; he'll be here himself."

"When?"  
"He might come tonight, maybe tomorrow morning."

"Why tomorrow?"  
"Because he might want you to be well rested."

"Why would he want me to be well rested?"

"Because you went through a lot today."

"Why does he care?" He looked at me harshly. Squinting his eyes, as if trying to see something in me that was miles away.

"You have many questions."

"Well, what did you expect? I was kidnapped and then violated, and you don't expect me to wander what the hell's going on?" He leaned his head back. His Adam's apple, which I hadn't noticed before, bobbed while he swallowed. His large chest heaved with a deep breath. His brown hair hung in waves below his ears; seeming just as tired as he was. He looked up at the ceiling, eyeing it suspiciously.

"There is a legend. An old one in fact, that most of our race have forgotten about. Lost hope got tired of dreaming, and being afraid." I was silent, wanting him to continue with anything that would help me out of this mess.

"One that a young girl would destroy us, or make us powerful. She is Transylvanian, young; probably 17 or 18." His voice got deeper and more distressed, as if telling himself this story.

"Beauty, the only one in all the lands that could hush a room just by walking in. She had a power she hadn't even known she had. One so powerful, it was left on her shoulders whether she would want to completely wipe away our race; or leave us the most powerful one. Some are afraid of her powers; said if she could decide whether to leave us dead or powerful, that it didn't matter. They said a woman; at all even a man shouldn't have that kind of power over decision. Imagine, wiping away an entire race. Just by a small child. Well, like I said; some worshiped her; some just wanted to get rid of her. To continue on with what they had, power or none."

"You think I'm that girl." I said in a whispered voice.

"We have found two girls. The other one ended up dying in the middle of the tests; she couldn't even make it through them. Right then, we knew we had the wrong one." He looked over at me.

"And then we found you." I scooted back to the metal bars on the far side of the bed.

"I'm not that girl."

"How do you know?"

"Because I think I know myself pretty damn well." He chuckled darkly at this statement. I didn't like this side of Adam.

"Don't worry little one, Dameitre will be here soon to discuss it with you." Completely and 100ly ignoring his last statement I said,

"What do you mean tests?" He locked eyes with me, and the stare made me want to scream.

"There are basic, tests you must go through; to prove if you're who we want."

"Basic wouldn't have killed a girl; I think that would be an amazing understatement." He shrugged, as if it never happened.

"What are you going to do to me, if I am the one?" I asked none too gently.

"Dameitre is old fashioned, like I said. He was one of the groups in the past that didn't want to kill you. Power hungry he is. In his old village, they worshipped this woman as a God, not an evil villain."

"They were stupid."

"A lot of people thought so too." We were both silent for a long moment. After a while I laid down on the bed, curling up into a tight ball. I remember thinking about the clothes that were brought in earlier, and what the sky looked like from outside. And how much I wanted to be out there; then in here.

"Was Anthony one of the groups that didn't praise the woman, their supposed; God or whatever?" I waited a long time for an answer. Finally I looked over to where Adam was, which he wasn't. I never even heard him leave.

A/N: I know this one's short, I'm trying to spread them out longer. But my damned computer keeps messing up. > raises fist DON'T WORRY, I'LL WRITE THEM ON PAPER IF I HAVE TO!...No, not really. > SO I'm not going to push you to review. Because I'm probably not going to have the other three chapters on here by late tonight. And don't worry, there are 'lots' more. XD! Enjoy A/N:


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to my face tingling. I slowly opened my honey eyes, looking for what had woken me up. The room was dark, as always. And my clock for going to sleep and waking up was completely screwed. Because when I opened my eyes, the sun was setting. And I was greeted face to face from Dameitre. He was lightly blowing on my nose, at first I opened my eyes and then closed them. But when he started chuckling I sprang up from the bed. If everything Adam said about the girl dying was true; I really wished it weren't. I didn't really want to die because some stupid man thought I was a God.

I was breathing heavily, not liking my first morning greet. Dameitre chuckled, sitting silently on the box spring bed. His smile was pale and elegant. His oh so white teeth practically illuminated the dark dingy room. He had his hands in his lap, his long nails tracing over eachother as they lay still. His white hair went into swirls on his lap and on the mattress. He was the essence of perfection. I mentally shook myself. The last time I got caught up with looking at his complexion, I was being 'inspected.' And I didn't find it an all too pleasing moment. Finally he stopped chuckling, and his white teeth were hidden behind full pale lips. But the touch of a smile was still there.

"So I've hear my Dear Adam told you what I'd already prepared for you, hm?" I placed my palms against the cold bricks. Pushing my back against it as hard as I could. I nodded slowly.

"I am not who you are looking for." I said slowly, wanting to get my point through. "I'm just a normal girl in Transylvania. I'm not even full Transylvanian." I said softly. Trying to keep my composure, but losing the battle slowly. He blinked slowly, listening to everyword I said intently.

"How do you know, pet?" I didn't like him calling me pet, but left it alone.

"Because there is nothing about me that is special." I closed my eyes, suddenly thinking of my Father. It made my chest tighten. I heard a soft sigh come from the far side of the room.

"Maybe you just don't realize how very; special you are." I slowly looked up at him. My black hair covering the left side of my face. Glad that it was helping me hide my decompressing composure.

"I'm not." I whispered, more I think to myself than him.

"I am sorry my Love. But I just donot believe that." He said this carefully and quietly, as if we were talking about the weather. I looked at him slowly, raising my head, tears in my eyes.

"I don't want to die."

"You're not going to." He said this slowly, almost holding passion in each word. Like he really meant what he said.

"I wish I could believe you." He held my gaze, his eyes turning cold. The warmth leaving his face, and eroding from his body to fly out the window into the evaporating sunlight. He left me cold, shaking, and scared shitless.

"No one will harm you. I will not allow harm come toyou." He bowed his head a little, his white hair shading his face for just a brief moment. But then those eyes were back on mine one on one.

"What about the tests?" I asked softly.

"Those must be done, we can do them different ways, but they must be done."

"Will they kill me?"

"No."

"Will they almost kill me?" He paused for a moment, but enough for me to catch my breath sharply. He caught my eye then, holding it brutally.

"No."

"You're not sure of that."

"I am sure of that." We both looked at eachother. My gaze was worried and tired, his was strict and sharp. I slid down to the ground; my back scraping against it asI went. Deep scratches inbedding, but I didn't care. Couldn't. I was tired and scared; I hated being both. I pushed my forehead against my knee, sitting with my back bent, trying to make clear thoughts; and failing.

"When are these tests to be done?" I whispered.

"I haven't decided, I wanted to talk to you a little," Pause, "Get to know you, maybe." I had to raise my head at this.

"Get to know me?" I asked, incredously. He nodded, a glint in his eye I couldn't seem to place.

"Why on earth would you ever want to get to know me?" He waited a moment, as if thinking it through. He shrugged his shoulders, even that gesture was graceful. My eyes followed the movement. He looked to the bed, picking up the clothes that I hadn't bothered with putting on. I suddenly felt very naked. I took a shark breath, wrapping my arms around me. He folded the silk neatly in his hands. As if he'd done it a thousand and one times. What a strange thought, I wondered if he did his own clothes? He smiled lightly.

"Do you not like the clothing I picked for you?" He asked, a chuckle just beneath his words. I blinked a couple of times.

"I was a little distracted at the information that was being placed upon me." I said, barely audible. More leaning towards a grumble. Then he did chuckle, it was deep and very manly. But still held the twang of royal elegance. For the first time I noticed his ears. They were long and pointed; almost like an elves. I looked closer, finding little microscopic braids throughout his head. Mainly close to his ears. They looked more . . . silver than white.

"W-what are you?" I asked softly, I wouldn't be surprised if he heard it as a whisper. He lifted his head, looking at me. The same soft careing smile touching the corners of his mouth. He held the fabric loosely in his hands, letting the folded cloth slip in and out of his fingers.

"Something from story books, pet." Looking up at me he said in the same tone, "Bed time tales." I didn't like the way he was putting that.

"Is that supposed to comfort me?"

"You may take it however you like." I didn't want to ponder at that. I didn't want to believe this was real, I didn't want to believe Dameitre was real. I wanted to dissapear, I wanted my family back, I wanted my happiness back, and my freedom. But most of all, I wanted my family back.I physically shook my head, trying to get the thoughts to go away.

"Where am I?" The thought just came to me randomnly. "Am I still in Transylvania?" I looked at my finger tips, trying to focus on how clean my cuticles looked; then the man on the other side of the room.

"Yes, you are still in Transylvania." I looked up at him.

"Adam said I was a long ways from home."

"Adam was correct. But you are still in Transylvania." Another thought sprang to my mind, but I didn't get to ask because a soft voice questioned me vise versa.

"Why were you running away?" He asked, in the same soft tone.

"I was at a home, I hated it there." I said quietly.

"Did you ever have a family?" I didn't answer for a long time, finally after I figured he wasn't going to relent I nodded.

"Where are they?"

"They burned alive last month, our house caught on fire." I said dully, numbly. Just saying those words fresh tears sprang to my eyes. And righ then and there I realized all along that I'd been lying. I didn't really care if I died or not, what did I have to live for anyways? My hands shook, and my head bobbed to my knees. Landing with a hollow 'thud'. My life was meaningless.

"There are thousands of virgin girls just as beautiful as I in Transylvania. Why was I chosen?"

"Because thousands of girls donot have the aora that is soaking within you." I looked at him with that.

"You think you're dead, or ready to die. But you're not. You won't die, and you want to live. You have fire left, don't let water spill on it completely."

"My parents are dead. My brother? Dead. My happiness? Gone. My life, gone. What is there to happy about?" I asked, the last a notch above a whisper.

"The future." He said, clearly and strongly.

"I have no future."

"Moments ago you told me you didn't want to die."

"Moments ago you said I wasn't going to."

"I'm not saying you are."

"Too shay." I whispered. He stood then, striding over to me. I couldn't help the way I whimpered and backed farther into the wall. I couldn't help the way my hair stood on end, and goosebumps filled my skin. I couldn't help my afraid. He kneeled, looking at eye's length to me. Maybe, not even, 3 inches away from my face and tear filled eyes. He placed a finger under my chin, raising me to look fully at him. Using his other hand he moved away my black hair, looking intenly at both my eyes. He cupped my cheek in one hand, I closed my eyes for a brief moment. Like time was slowed completely. I slowly opened my eyes to see Daemeitre on my lips. Not sucking, not trying to open it, nothing. His lips just simply, were against mine, not even pouting out. His eyes were half open, that feline lazy look back. Giving me the opportunity, and, apparently the time; to push away if I wanted. To my surprise, I didn't. His lips were pouty, but only just, naturally.

His lashes were so long, they fanned against mine. His light color and almost, angelic features clashed against my dark ones. The only thing matching were the intensness of our eyes, and the fair complexion of our skin. The whole room dissapeared, and a few seconds were like a few hours. I closed my eyes relishing in the warmth of his lips, heating mine in this cold room. The way his lashes tickled my eyes. I knew his eyes were closed, because I couldn't feel the ticklish fanning of his lashes. I opened my mouth for a brief second. To feel his slowly open also. Still allowing me to back away if wanted. I felt his knee accidentally push beside the top of my knee. And for some reason, the thought of the man inspecting me shot through my mind. I gasped, pulling back. Closing my eyes tightly, shying away from his face. My hair hiding my features. I whimpered deep in my throat, I didn't like how that memory shot through me so harshly.

We sat there for a few moments, I felt his eyes on mine. But I just couldn't turn to face him. After a few more breathless moments, I managed to catch air. He pulled my long hair behind my small ears. Placing his two fingers lightly on my chin, making me face him. I did, slowly looking up into his. My cheeks caught on fire. And I knew a rather enormous blush was spreading across them. Whether the situation was life or death or not, I'd manage to embarrass myself somehow. He chuckled, I glowered over how white his teeth were, was it even possible for them to be that pale?

"Did you enjoy that?" He asked, still lightly chuckling. I pouted out my lips involuntarily. I didn't say anything, only looked at him. My brows burrowed and I looked to the ground, mostly in shame. He leaned forward. I closed my eyes harshly, waiting for something forceful or some kind of pain. He rubbed his cheek against mine, his lips brushing my ear. I sharply took breath in, shaking as I pressed my hand to his chest. I kept telling myself to push him away, but there was no force behind my arm what-so-ever. I breathed through my nose deeply, catching his scent. Breathing it in deeply with every breath I took. I relished in the way his hair was so soft against my bare skin. The way it raised goosebumps anywhere it slid against. I shivered.

"Well, I enjoyed it." He whispered softly into my ear. Kissing the lobe gently. It didn't sound erotic, or husky. It didn't sound romantic, it sounded like he was telling himself. Just stating a fact. 'Oh, look over there. It's a flower.' Kind of statement. As if . . . in someway confused? Or it was probably just my mind screaming at me.

"S-stop." I whispered. He immediately pulled back. My hair falling back in place. I also noticed for the first time, how asain his eyes looked. You couldn't see his lids, and they were shaped like large almonds. Coming out to a swift upturn at the end. His lips were pale, but the bottom lip held a soft pink gleam, almost looking like lip gloss was applied. His eyebrows were silver white, you couldn't really tell he had any, and it fitted him. I opened my mouth to say something, but the words never came out. I clamped my mouth shut, letting my gold fish face cease. He put a finger to my lips. Looking deeply into me, it made me wiggly. He stood gracefully, one swift movement. He had his two fingers under my chin, adding no pressure at all. But as he stood, with his fingers on my chin, I also stood. I looked up at his towering figure. Looking directly up at him. He leaned down, his long hair curtaining both of our faces from view. He kissed me softly, brushing his skin againts mine.

"Come." He whispered. "You must be hungry." He turned to leave, holding out his hand. I looked at it for a moment; my mind telling me not to trust him, yet I took it anyways. I timidly put my hand in his, his long nails running up my wrist as I did. He slowly closed his hand around my delicately small one. He made a gesture, moving his arm forward; asking me to follow him. I took two steps to stand beside him, he looked to his right and down. Before swiftly walking out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

To say the least, I was filthy, fat, and enchanted.

I had eaten ten strawberries, two bananas, three chicken sandwiches, and two glasses of sweet-tea. I was happy, for lack of a better word. I slowly raised my eyes to look up at Dameitre. His large hazel eyes watched me with an intensity that made me squirm.

"Stop that." He tilted his head, as he did his hair and all those microscopic beads and braids followed along.

"Stop what?" He asked slowly. I shook my head, waving my hands around my face as if cleansing those two sharp eyes.

"Stop looking at me like that, why are you doing it?" I glared up at him while a tight smile drew the corners of his lips.

"You eat . . . strangely." I couldn't stop the blush, it was automatic.

"Well, let's see you eat." He smiled slowly, I watched closely as it died away.

"I donot eat, but thank you for the offer."

"It wasn't an offer." He stood suddenly, all that pale glory bowing very close to my knees. His eyes rolled up to look at me and I bit my lip to keep from screaming, or touching him. I couldn't determine which feeling was stronger.

"My apologies than, pet." I glared at him, the blush backing away.

"Don't call me that, either."

"But you are mine, I may call you what I wish."

"I am not!" I stood suddenly, actually tripping because the chair was so much taller than I. He caught me swiftly, my face landed against that incredibly hard chest to the point of almost pain. He smelled like vanilla extracts, it was somewhat intoxicating. I felt him kneel down, his arms coiling around me in a loose embrace.

"I have been pondering, where would have you run to, pet, if we did not discover you." The intoxicating scent of vanilla suddenly smelled like wet dog, his embrace felt like I was trapped. I pushed at his chest angrily, he let me.

"I would have run."

"Where?"

"Home!" I backed away until I hit the chair, where I fell over. He didn't try to catch me, and I was grateful.

"No one owns me, Dameitre." He took a long sigh while I sat on the floor, looking at my hands in my lap.

"You will come to love it, I will become a drug to you. I will be the one thing in the world that keeps you alive, and most importantly-" He knelt beside me, that soft hand cradling my cheek. They were as soft as magnolia petals, was this my thought, or his? He closed in on me, those soft lips just a hair's breath away. It seemed like a shame not to close that microscopic distance. "-you will love it." I shook my head as his lips hit home.

My hands lifted slowly to push at his chest, even as he inched in between my legs. I shook my head slowly, the kiss deepened. "P-please, I don't wanna do this Dameitre." He slowly started edging me backwards, my hair swept the ground as he cradled me inches above the ground.

Those pale brown eyes burned into me, "What don't you want to do?" All that pale glory swept about him like some entrapped halo. That almost-invincible brow pinched in concentration. I actually noticed his fists were balled extremely tight against my back. He was . . . trying to control himself.

"I don't want to be here." I whispered. His jaw clenched and his eyes lit on fire, I took a deep shaky breath.

"But you must be here."

"Why?" I said this in something softer than a whisper, something even softer than a breath. I might have mouthed it, but he heard. Oh, he heard.

"We need you."

"I am not a God Dameitre, this is insanity." My voice grew stronger, I grew bolder, and I was proud. I shoved at his chest, but to my grief he didn't move.

"You may be a God." I wanted to spit at him.

"There is only one God."

"Indeed, there is. In your mind there is God. Open those lovely eyes, pet, do you not see the world?"

"No, my eyes are wide open. I see a group of naive and savage people who believe killing young girls for some sick and twisted entertainment. You open those disgustingly lovely eyes and look the fuck around. What the fuck is wrong with you people?" I shoved at his chest with a strength I didn't know I possessed. Suddenly the door opened and in stepped that horrifyingly lovely woman . . . and wouldn't you know it? She had a ring of keys around her wrist.

I didn't know what was inside of me, because I wasn't me. I sprang up with the agility of a feline, springing at her while she had her mouth open with the first word of whatever she was going to say. I grabbed the keys in a blur that made me gasp, while I ran.

I ran down the hallway, I ran down the bricked forway, I slammed against the first barred gate. Anonymously I slid the first key in, heard a pop while I shoved open the gate.

Again, this wasn't me. I would have stood and gawked at the complete fortune I had while they probably caught me and ate me. But no, I was running through snow. Snow I knew, I could navigate through winter.

I ran past trees that ripped at my cheeks, snow that numbed my petite feet and toes, but I didn't stop. I ran so incredibly fast the air whipped at my face painfully. Not because it was cold, but because it was hitting me so hard. The wind wasn't even blowing, that should have told me something.

Consequently I didn't have my eyes open, it was like I had new senses. I could . . . see what was in front of me even though my eyes weren't open. Were they open? I opened them as I ran face first into a tree, no, no they definitely didn't open. My fingers trailed numbly down down my stomach . . . I had a branch lodged in the soft curve of my hip.

My mouth opened, then closed, then opened again. I felt like a suffocating gold fish. If my fingers weren't numbed to the point of falling off, I would have felt the blood practically flowing like a faucet through my fingers. If I were myself I would have realized I ran very very far away from the entrance. If I were me I would have watched where I was going. If I were me I would have never tried to do this.

I tried to pull back but the sensation of such numbness around my entire front made me stop. I was hurt, my body was hurt, but it wasn't reacting hurt. I couldn't decipher whether this was good or life threateningly bad.

Life threatening . . . did I care? I blinked my eyes a moment while I was completely speared against the tree, what a perfect time to have a wake up call. I didn't wanna die. Wow, good call babe.

I slid my shaking hands around the tree limb, I could barely make them hold onto it they were shaking so hard. As I ripped the branch from the tree I touched my forehead. I looked at my hands as I stumbled away, they were dripping with blood. Not only blood, but chunks. I swallowed as everything I'd eaten minutes ago came to the surface.

I couldn't stop stumbling; I couldn't stop because if I did . . . I didn't know. Did I want to be caught? No . . . no I didn't. But I didn't want to die. Jesus, what did I want?!

I fell to my knees as I landed on my back, looking up at the sky. Maybe I would just die anyways. Would that be so bad? Why weren't I unconscious yet? I growled at myself angrily. Did I even want these questions answered? Nope. Did I want Dameitre? I didn't know . . . no, no! I didn't want him! He imprisoned me, he didn't save me, he doesn't worship me. If I weren't his little God, or whatever, he'd probably kill me.

I touched the thick branch that was lodged inside of me as a thought raced across my mind. Even if I weren't their God, how had I become so . . . inhuman?

Snow crunched over me and I tensed, holding my breath as the footsteps grew closer yet. Please let it be a stranger, and not Dameitre. The footsteps were right above me, the person was there but I wouldn't open my eyes.

"Go away Dameitre." I growled, gripping the numb snow through convulsing fingers. I heard a laugh that startled me, a laugh that was mocking and familiar. My eyes shot open as I stared at Anthony. He towered over me like some demonic plague.

I slowly spread my fingers on the snowy ground, pushing backward. The pain was just now coming back as my heart beat faster, pumping the blood quicker.

"Dameitre isn't here to save you, _pet_." I glared at him, rising ever-so-slowly.

"I don't need him."

"You're extremely naive."

"And why do you say that you fucking-" He ran forward quickly, but it felt like I had all the time in the world to step away. He stumbled, looking back at me bewildered. I watched as a smirk slowly spread over his handsome features.

"You know . . . if you are our God, eventually you would have died. Along with everyone else around you. Do you really think we just anonymously found you in the woods? No, we saw you in the papers. You're family, all dead in a random fire. Strange isn't it?" He circled me slowly, I turned to watch him. This crazy fuck would never be at my back if I could help it. What he was saying was lies, I could smell it on his skin like fine wine . . . I could smell him. I could smell the soap, the cologne. What was happening?

My eyes found the sky and the large harvest moon. I stumbled, leaning against a tree. "Oh God." I whispered faintly, squeezing my eyes closed.

"You see . . . pet, we own you, not the other way around." Something sharp erupted over my back, I screamed falling to my knees.

"No one owns me." He spat in my face, I gripped the nine-tails he had in his hand, opened my mouth and howled up at the sky. Oh God, what was happening?

"Jesus, it's true." He growled at me as he tried yanking his hand free, I gripped it tightly. I could have crushed his wrist, I felt it inside of me, so that is what I began doing. He screamed loud and wordless as his wrist made a faint popping sound. He pulled something from a pocket in his trench, pressing it to my chest just over my heart.

I hesitated for a sparse moment before I started screaming. I screamed and screamed, trying to push away his hand weakly as it pressed a silver cross to my chest. The screaming faded to tears, my body wracked. I felt like myself again. My voice was no longer deep and growly, but high pitched and just me.

"Stop! S-stop it!" I screamed weakly, trying to claw away as he pressed another hand to my back, squeezing me between his hands, while I was caught in the middle of the burning cross. My voice croaked as I screamed hoarsely.

Suddenly he was yanked backwards, but the cross didn't go with him. No, the cross was inside my chest. I screamed, ripping at it. Shrieking, hollering, crying, sobbing, all these words came to mine. It was pain I'd never felt in my entire life. And to my much distress, the cross would not come out.

I dug my hands in the snow and wiped it on me, like I were trying to wipe away acid, like it would just wipe away. I looked up and over at Adam, who had Anthony by the throat. Anthony convulsed in his arms, while Adam whispered something right in his face, practically kissing.

I don't know how I rose from all that pain, I don't know how on earth but I did. And I ran again, I ran fast with a branch in my side, a cross in my chest, and blood on my hands. I ran until my vision sparkled, danced, I slowed until I fell to my knees. The world was numbed; the usual sounds of the Transylvanian woods at night were clogged and distant. I swayed a moment in slow-motion before I fell on my right side in the snow.

I watched the small new flakes fall from the sky to cover me in a shallow burial. How proper. I laid there what felt like hours, months, years.

Until two strong hands lifted me from a pile of snow, my lashes were covered in snow, I couldn't see, and I didn't try.

I was pressed so inhumanly gently against a rock hard chest. I opened my eyes and found Adam, frozen tears trailing down his tanned-frosty face. I would have smiled, I would have tried to reassure him, but I was dying. I could feel it, like my clock was slowing, and I couldn't stop it. The ticking grew distant.

"Adam." I whispered, watching as those teary eyes looked down at me. I smiled, someone actually cared. Or was it because he thought I was his God? I didn't really care, just as long as he did. "Don't take me to-" I closed my eyes and swallowed, I didn't think I'd make it through this. "-D-ameitre, please."

I wanted him to understand, even though I barely did myself. Those watery eyes looked down at my chest, as if he were actually considering it. I mouthed please because I didn't know how long I would be able to stay awake. A tear fell on my cheek, I didn't try to wipe it away.

"You're dying." He said so very softly. "You need him."

Yeah . . . I did, but I wasn't going to admit it. Not even in death.

"I can't feel it." I whispered, the trees dancing nakedly above us, bare of any leaves. This was peaceful, I wasn't afraid.

He shook me and the pain took a stab at my hip and I screamed.

"No! Look at me, keep your eyes open!" I slit my eyes to look up at him through the fall of all my black hair, and the thickness of his brown. He yelled at me through the fall of all that gorgeous hair, his teeth were clenched tightly trying to keep his constant composure. He was handsome when it came crumbling.

"You have- beautiful hair Adam." I said quietly, relishing in the peace that came over my body. He was running and I hadn't even noticed, I was leaving quickly.

"Adam." I whispered, my eyes slowly beginning to close. I heard the gate thrust open as voices yelled behind us. He was running . . . so quickly. Why?

"Hurry!" Someone screamed, or were they crying. Why were they crying?

"Oh my God." I didn't have to open my eyes to know it was the beautiful woman I'd seen on such, varied occasions. Her voice was cracked, wispy and whispery.

I was set down on a table and my head fell to the side, the metal was steal. So, I came here violated and I'd die here; how quaint.

The room fell silent, I couldn't open my eyes, but suddenly I had the deepest urge to. A hand was laid very gently across my forehead, quickly wiping the sweat away. I opened my eyes slowly to look up at Adam, but he wasn't looking at me.

Tears tracked down his eyes as he stared at Dameitre, who was staring at me like everyone else. But I couldn't really look at Dameitre, I was so entrapped with Adam.

He cradled my face gently; his thick black clad chest rose and fell quickly. Fast and furious, his face was somewhat contorted in . . . anger. He was very angry, why? God, I just didn't know.

"This is your fault." He whispered viciously, glaring at Dameitre through all those tears. It's hard to look tough when you're crying, but you could look really angry if you tried. Dameitre only glanced at him, his gaze caressing my chest right above my heart.

"Do you not take blame?" Adam was seriously losing the battle with the fading composure, and fast. He was going to crack any minute here.

"I do. I was not quick enough."

"You were fucking quick enough, you just wanted to see if it was true you fucking bastard!" Adam's hand didn't leave my face, but the other was drawn so tightly in his fist I was pretty sure, if he had nails, he would have drawn blood.

Dameitre's eyes snapped up at him, making me close my eyes. They were cold and so very unforgiving.

"That is not true. I was going to do them myself, not throw her out there and see how it went." His words were calm, but cold and so very violent.

"You lie and you lie and you lie, you murder without thought. My own blood, my own fucking God." A lash was cut through the air and Adam's face was turned away from me. His soft sun-kissed cheek red with scratches, bleeding cuts more than scratches. He touched his cheek gently with his free-hand.

"I hate you Brother."

"Silent Gregory."

"No." Both hands left me where they tightened at his sides. "Do you not see how this is all your fault? She's dying and all you're doing is keeping her on a string of life support, when she wouldn't be harmed at all; in the first place." He was right, the ticking was there but now strong; more surely.

I didn't feel great, but my side was still untouchable and numb, while I was still alive. How could he do it? I didn't really want to know. Not really.

"You will be silent, my focus is on Zowie. Be silent before I silence you." The words were still cold and unforgiving, but those angry eyes were on my wounds now.

"Fuck you. Do you not even care? You really don't, this is all for your power, all your fucking benefit. You don't know a damn thing about what you're doing to her, you fucking bastard you don't even care."

"Leave-this-room-Adam." The words were slow and extremely pronounced. I noticed when Dameitre was losing his composure, it heard like he were only gaining more. But in actuality he was going to crack. And Adam was already split wide open, this was not good.

"I won't leave this room to watch you kill another innocent girl. I won't."

"Adam." He snarled.

"No." Why wasn't anyone stopping them? They were about to rip eachother's throats out.

"Leave this instant Adam, or I will punish you. You will regret this if you donot, I warn you now."

"Why not show everyone what you do in your free-time? Why not show her?" He didn't point at me, but everyone knew who he was talking about.

Dameitre's gaze hesitated, then found mine slowly. He was hesitant about doing this, why?

"Don't-" my throat was on fire, I was alive but only just. "-hurt him." I said slowly, taking a long time to sound the words out.

"You care of him, my Adam?" I looked at him a long moment, finally closing my eyes. Which do I address first, how he called him 'his' Adam? Or to argue over the pros and cons of worrying over Adam's apparent Brother hurting him? I just didn't know a damned thing.

I didn't have to though. "I am not yours." He practically snarled.

"Kneel." I cringed as Dameitre raised his voice, my head falling weakly to look at Adam as he stepped away, eyes wild.

"No."

"Do as I say!" The pulse in Adam's neck jumped, the veins pumped out as he closed his eyes. He was . . . struggling?

"No." He whispered. Adam turned swiftly with a swish of all that silk. I couldn't see his face but something must have been there because Adam screamed, falling to his knees, head bowed.

"Anthony." My heart haulted immediately as Anthony smugly strutted over, I couldn't see his face but he was limping. What had Adam done?

"I've already got em'."

"Silence." It was the first time Dameitre snarled, or so that I heard. Anthony stopped immediately, handing silver cuffs and a neck brace over to Dameitre. He kneeled slowly, lifting Adam's chin slowly. Somewhat softly, with something that would have been affection. All except for the look in Adam's eye as he stared at the cuffs with fresh tears.

"You would never obey me Brother, why not start now?" Adam's eyes slowly rose from the silver cuffs to mine. The corner of his lip twitched in something faint I recognized as a smile.

"No." What was so bad about cuffs? Dameitre didn't even hesitate, he yanked all that gorgeous hair back, clamping a very thick brace around his neck and matching wrists.

Adam closed his eyes, falling on all fours as his head practically grazed the ground. My breathing quickened.

"What-what-" I writhed on the table slowly, the words struggling. Dameitre stood swiftly, floating over towards the frantic me. I shook my head, trying to see past the people circling Adam. "-What are you d-doing to him?" My head slid left to right, trying to calm down. I smelled smoke, not good not good.

He didn't answer me, he slowly slid a Magnolia petal hand over my mouth as his other hand crept up my stomach, I writhed. Not from pain, but from sensation. My stomach filled with birds, butterflies, wings. So many beating wings? It wasn't a terrible feeling, but it wasn't comfortable. I shook my head as his hand turned to cup my mouth closed.

"I swear, pet, you will not feel a thing." My hazel eyes found his husky grey when something was lifted from my chest. I whimpered, cowering away as my chest lifted with the cross. He was . . . he was levitating me. No, he was lifting the cross from me, but my body wouldn't let it go. Oh God, let it go!

I sobbed when the cross lifted from my char-coaled chest, letting me fall in warm comforting arms. Quickly his actually hand was placed over the limb in my side, pulling it free.

I didn't feel a thing, but I did feel it. It was hard to explain, everything was numb, but my body gripped the invading object tightly; not wanting to let go. It wasn't painful, but it definitely wasn't comforting. Not for me at least.

My body wracked with silent cries and hiccups, as I breathed through my mouth quicker than I could let the breath go. I was hyperventilating.

"Stop, pet. You will harm yourself." I wanted to laugh. But I couldn't get breath fast enough to let any out. His hand raised from my mouth to rest on my stomach, slowing the constant rising and falling.

He leaned forward so very slowly, pain stakingly slow. All that breathtaking hair falling around him to halo that marble sculptured face. He was only inches from my pale, sweating, wild face.

"Stop." My breathing almost stopped completely, I wasn't even controlling it. "Do as I say." He whispered, and just like that I stopped just as his lips found mine.

They weren't caressing any longer, they were searching. Those petal soft lips begged my mouth for entry, I was too tired to fight. I think he knew.

A cautious tongue entered my mouth, finding my hiding organ as if he knew exactly where it was. Well, not much room to hide, damn.

I opened my eyes to watch his closed, they were darting back and fourth as if in a bad nightmare. His amazingly long lashes touched the bridge of his nose where they fanned out gorgeously. A thin wispy tear crept from those clenched eyes. I watched it creep down flushed cheeks, I watched it and felt . . . better. Stronger, not much but enough.

Those large husky eyes opened to find mine slowly, I felt his lips turn slightly into a frown.

"Don't leave me again." I nodded slowly, because it felt strange inside me to say otherwise.

A scream made me turn weakly towards the pool of people surrounding where Alex was just kneeling. I opened my mouth slowly, my eyes blinked all too slowly, I wasn't going to make it much longer. Another howl came from the corner of the room, it gave me strength.

I lifted cautiously while two ice-hands softly cradled me back down, I shook my head slowly.

"N-no." I whispered, laying my hands on his even as every part of my body wrenched and screamed at myself.


End file.
